1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pressure generators and particularly to pressure generators whereby a highly accurate pressure is generated for testing pressure responsive equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a device of the type described which is portable and hence versatile in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, pressure responsive equipment such as air data equipment used in aircraft control system had to be tested either by removing the equipment from the aircraft to a shop or depot, or by connecting portable pressure generating equipment to the pitot-static probe of the aircraft while the craft was on the ground. Currently available portable pressure generating equipment does not generate pressure with sufficient accuracy to properly test equipment such as air data computers of the type used on modern aircraft. The present invention provides a highly accurate portable pressure generator for the purposes described, and which pressure generator may be built with standard components and at an economical cost for use in either airborne or ground based modes.